


And a dragon

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The bruises cause Lancelot some jealousy.





	And a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And a dragon  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The bruises cause Lancelot some jealousy.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

The longer Lancelot stared at the marks on Merlin’s skin the angrier he became. He didn’t know what was causing them but he did know there was no way he was going to allow it to continue.

He reached out to touch a fresh bruise but stopped before he could. “What happened?”

Merlin shrugged. “He really doesn’t mean to.”

Lancelot swore he saw red at the thought of another man...

With a grin Merlin turned around. “It’s a dragon.”

“I thought..”

He knew exactly what Lancelot had thought. “It’s only you.” 

With a relieved smile Lancelot added, “And a dragon.”


End file.
